Boda Sorpresa
by ErzaScarlet-Sama
Summary: Lucy y Natsu llegan muy heridos de una misión pero no hay que olvidar que ellos pertenecen a Fairy Tail, el gremio más raro y loco de todo Fiore. One-shot dedicado a celeste32.


_**Hola aquí traigo este one-shot dedicado celeste32 espero que te guste. Si hay algo que no sea del agrado de alguien o alguna incoherencia por favor no duden en decírmelo. Disculpen también si hay un poco se OOC. Bueno no me enrollo más XD.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** Fairy Tail no me pertenece si no, ya sería también una serie shojo XD.**_

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en el gremio; a excepción de que faltaba cierto Dragon Slayer de fuego y cierta maga de espíritus celestiales.

Resulta, que hace tres días habían cogido una misión en la que había que atrapar a un grupo de bandidos que rondaban por Crocus.

De repente las puertas del gremio salieron volando literas abrieron y, por la puerta apareció Natsu cargando a Lucy. Ambos estaban heridos gravemente, sobre todo la rubia.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos saliéndoseles de las órbitas.

-¿Qué les ha pasado? –preguntó Gray preocupado por sus compañeros.

-S-Salven a Lucy… -dijo Natsu mientras lentamente iba perdiendo el conocimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hm –murmuró el peli-rosa mientras se despertaba-. ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en la enfermería. –dijo Wendy mientras le aplicaba uno de sus hechizos.

-¿Enfermería? ¡Lucy! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¿¡Está bien!? –preguntó el mago de fuego claramente preocupado.

-¡Shh! –le replicó Mirajane que estaba sentada en una silla a un lado de la habitación-. La vas a despertar si gritas tanto.

-Enseguida miró hacia un lado y allí la vio; dormida, ajeno a todo.

Su cara tenía una venda cubriéndole la frente y tenía varios raspones por los brazos.

-_Aún así está hermosa._ –Pensó Natsu-. _¿Pero qué estoy pensando?_

-Natsu-san, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó la niñita.

-¿Ehh? Sí, estoy perfectamente.

-Menos mal. No te muevas demasiado o tus heridas se abrirán.

-Entendido.

-Y ahora… ¿nos contarás qué diantres os pasó a ti y a Lucy?

-Está bien. Ocurrió así:

Acabábamos de llegar a Crocus y fuimos al lugar donde nos encargaron la misión.

Allí nos explicaron que un grupo de bandidos había estado causando estragos y nuestro trabajo era detenerlos.

Nos llevaron hasta nuestra habitación y pasamos la noche.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos y fuimos a por los bandidos.

Los buscamos pero no había nadie por ninguna parte: solo ciudadanos normales y corrientes.

Como no los encontramos se lo informamos a la persona que hizo el encargo y nos pidió que nos quedáramos un día más por si acaso y así lo hicimos.

A la mañana siguiente salimos de nuevo a por los bandidos pero…

-Se formó un nudo en la garganta del peli-rosa.

-¿Pero? –preguntaron las dos chicas intrigadas.

-Nos encontramos con un gremio negro acompañado de los bandidos.

-¿Qué? –dijeron de nuevo al unísono.

-Al parecer los bandidos solo eran un anzuelo para atraer magos de diferentes gremios y acabar con ellos para así dominar el mundo. (Eso sonó muy raro ¿no?)

-¿D-Dominar el mundo? –dijo Wendy asustada.

-Exacto. Entonces, Lucy y yo comenzamos a pelear contra ellos. No eran muy fuertes pero eran muchos.

Cuando creímos haber acabado con todos estábamos casi sin poder mágico.

De repente de entre las sombras salió el supuesto maestro del gremio y le encestó un golpe a Lucy en la cabeza. –El mago apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que un hilo de sangre salió de ellos-.

Si tan sólo hubiera evitado eso…

-No te preocupes Natsu. Ahora, dinos ¿qué pasó después? –le calmó Mira maternalmente.

-Al final pude derrotar al jefe pero Lucy seguía herida. La llevé al lugar dónde nos hospedábamos pero se negaron a atenderla porque no querían tener nada que ver con gremios oscuros.

Lo último que pude hacer fue venir aquí corriendo con Lucy.

Y el resto… ya lo sabéis.

-Ya veo… -dijo la albina-. Iré a comunicárselo al maestro.

-Yo me quedaré a seguir dándoles tratamiento médico. –dijo la peli-azul.

-Muy bien. –Y así la maga clase- S se fue.

-Natsu-san… -dijo la pequeña-. No te culpes por lo que le pasó a Lucy-san, fue un accidente.

-Gracias Wendy pero… creo que debería haber estado más alerta. –dijo Natsu entristeciéndose.

-Bueno… yo debo irme. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo-

-Arigato, Wendy.

.

.

.

.

-Habían pasado diez minutos y el mago de fuego oyó cómo Lucy se estaba despertando.

-Hm –murmuró la rubia.

-¿Lucy? ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Te duele algo? – preguntó el Dragon Slayer.

-¿Natsu? ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó algo confundida.

-Estamos en la enfermería del gremio. Te traje después de que ese mal nacido te diera en la cabeza.

-Ya veo… ¿Y tú estás bien?

-Yo estoy bien si tú lo estás. Siento no haberte protegido, Lucy.

-No te culpes Natsu, la culpa es mía por no saber defenderme; siempre me acabas protegiendo. –dijo con ápice de tristeza en su voz.

-Eso es porque me importas demasiado. Sin ti… no sé qué haría.

-Natsu… -no le dio tiempo de decir algo más ya que fue callada cuando los labios del chico chocaron con los suyos.

Fue un beso dulce pero apasionado; era algo que los dos llevaban tiempo deseando y, ahora, disfrutaban del momento como si no hubiera un mañana.

Solo ellos dos, sin nadie más; eso era todo lo que importaba.

Al final se tuvieron que separar por culpa de algo llamado oxígeno que ya les empezaba a escasear.

-Natsu, yo… -fue callada por el peli-rosa.

-Shh, no digas nada Lucy. Con que estés bien me basta y me sobra.

-Lucy sonrió y el chico imitó su gesto.

-Natsu… quieres… bueno… ¿venir conmigo? –dijo la rubia ruborizándose.

-¿Eh? C-Claro. –dijo el chico que se podría camuflar con el cabello escarlata de Erza en ese mismo momento.

Seguidamente se levantó y fue hacia la camilla de Lucy. Allí Lucy se apoyó en su pecho, estaba caliente como todo su cuerpo. Era algo que la había enamorado, que siempre estaba calentito como un peluche.

Así se quedaron hasta que horas después los despertó el flash de una cámara.

-¡Kawaii! –dijo un albina de pelo largo.

-¡Hacéis muy buena pareja! –Añadió otra albina pero de pelo corto.

-Lu-chan, no sabía que tú y Natsu… -dijo una pequeña maga.

-¡Tener novia es de hombres! –creo que no hace falta decir quien dijo eso…

-El amor siempre triunfa. –dijo Erza con una expresión como de victoria.

-¡Bien! ¡Si Lucy sale con Natsu, Juvia tendrá vía libre con Gray-sama! –dijo la maga de agua emocionada.

-Debo admitir que nunca te imaginé con novia, cerebro de lava. –Añadió el mago de hielo.

-Salamander… Tú no pierdes el tiempo ¿eh? –dijo Gajeel.

-Se gussssstan. –dijo un gato azul volador.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Pues vinimos a visitaros pero… ya vemos que no es buen momento. –dijo Gray intentando aguantarse la risa sin mucho éxito.

-Teme… -amenazó Natsu.

-Chicos… yo… nosotros… ¡Kyaaa! –Balbuceó Lucy escondiéndose bajo la sábana de la camilla.

-Chicos… -dijo Mirajane-. ¿Os podríais besar para sacaros una foto?

-¡B-Besarnos! –dijeron a la vez.

-¡Sí! La pondría en sección de parejas en el álbum de fotos del gremio.

-¡Ni de broma! ¡No somos modelos! –dijo Natsu todo rojo, nadie sabía si de vergüenza o si de furia.

-¡Qué tercos! –dijo Lisanna.

-¡Iros de una vez! –gritó Natsu mientras Lucy salía de la sábana al haberse calmado.

-Minna… -dijo Lucy.

De repente apareció Charle junto a Phanterlily.

-Ya está todo listo. –dijo la gata fea. (Es decir blanca ¬¬).

-Cuando queráis. –Añadió Lily.

-Perfecto… -dijo el maestro poniendo una cara de mafioso. (Parecida a la del director de Shin-Chan).

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo Lucy asustada por la cara de Makarov.

-Es que os hicimos una fiesta para que os divirtierais un poco después de todo lo sucedido. –dijo Wendy.

-¡Fiesta! –dijo Natsu echando a correr hasta el salón dejando a Lucy allí, a merced de sus compañeros.

-Lucy… -dijeron todos con una sonrisa malévola.

De repente se oyó un estruendo ahí fuera.

-Cayó en la trampa. –dijo Gajeel.

-¿Trampa? –dijo Lucy cada vez más asustada.

Los demás simplemente rieron de forma sádica.

-V-Vale esto ya asusta.

-Lu-chan, ven conmigo. –dijo Levy con voz tenebrosa.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Das miedo! –dijo la rubia que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

En seguida Elfman cogió a Lucy y la llevó a un cuarto apartado mientras los seguían el resto de las chicas del gremio. Los chicos, mientras, habían ido a donde estaba Natsu.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntaba Natsu intentando zafarse de una red que lo cubría.

-Es una red anti-magia. No podrás escapar. –dijo el maestro con la misma cara de antes.

-¿A-Anti-magia? ¿Qué estáis planeando? –dijo el peli-rosa.

-Algo muy divertido. –dijo Gray.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Chicas? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué vais a hacerme? –preguntaba la rubia.

-Sólo te vamos a hacer un regalito. –dijo Erza con voz psicópata.

El resto de las chicas rieron como los malos de las películas. (Algo así: JAJAJAJAJAJ ¡CONQUISTARÉ EL MUNDO! Vale no tanto XD).

Rápidamente desnudaron a Lucy, le quitaron las vendas y le pusieron un vestido blanco estilo sirena, sin mangas y con escote de corazón con detalles plateados, unos zapatos blancos de tacón; le recogieron el pelo en un moño muy elegante pero despeinado. (No sé si me explico). Después la maquillaron sutilmente.

-¡Kawaii! –dijeron todas.

-Ahora el toque final dijo Erza mientras le ponía un velo de novia.

-¿Erza? ¿Por qué me pones un velo? –preguntó la rubia desquiciada.

-Ya verás. –Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa, pero esta vez de emoción.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Hey! ¡Estense quietos! ¿Qué hacen? –preguntaba Natsu que estaba siendo desnudado y vestido nuevamente con otra ropa.

-¿Por qué llevo un esmoquin?

-¿Aún no te enteras? –dijo Laxus.

-Mira la decoración. –le aconsejó Gildarts.

Natsu entonces vio que todo estaba decorado con globos rosas, blancos, rojos y dorados. Las mesas tenían manteles muy finos.

Sobre la mesa había comida exquisita.

A la entrada había un cartel en el que ponía boda y una alfombra roja muy larga que llegaba hasta el escenario sobre el que había flores. A los lados del escenario había unos bancos blancos con cojines rojos.

-¿Qué es toda esta decoración? –preguntó sin enterarse todavía.

-¡Si que eres tonto! –dijo Laxus hartándose.

-Haber Natsu-nii. –dijo Romeo intentando explicarle-. Piensa:

Decoración+ tú con esmoquin+ nosotros con esmoquin+ el cartel de boda que hay a la entrada =

-¡Te vas a casar, Romeo! –dijo el peli-rosa sorprendido.

-¡Déjame matarlo! –dijo Laxus sacado de quicio; cosa muy rara en él.

-Yo te ayudo. –dijo Gajeel al igual que el rubio.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-¡Cerebro de lava! ¡El que se casa eres tú! –dijo Gray ya harto.

-¿Era eso? Haberlo dicho ant- ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Antes de poder decir algo empezó a sonar una bella melodía cantada y tocada por Lyra.

-Entonces Lucy entró por la puerta del gremio vestida de novia.

-L-Lucy… estás… hermosa. –Dijo Natsu.

-A-Arigato. –dijo la rubia ruborizándose.

Entonces se agarraron por el codo (No sé explicarlo pero como se va en las bodas XD) y fueron caminando hasta llegar al "altar".

Allí estaba Capricornio vestido de cura.

Hola Lucy-sama.

-¿Capricornio? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Lucy confundida ya que no sabía que se iba a casar (WTF?).

-Yo seré el que dirija su casamiento, Lucy-sama.

-¿QUÉ? –Dijo atónita.

-Comencemos.

Natsu Dragneel, ¿aceptas a Lucy Heartfilia como esposa para amarla y respetarla en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Etto ¿Sí? –dijo Natsu aún sin creerse lo que estaba pasando.

Lucy Heartfilia, ¿aceptas a Natsu Dragneel como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la riqueza como en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Supongo que sí…

-Muy bien; si alguien quiere impedirlo que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-¡Nosotros nos oponemos! –dijeron Loke y Taurus a la vez.

-Loke… Taurus… -dijo Erza con un aura maligna.

-Mejor no… ¡Viva los novios! –dijeron asustados.

-Pues yo os declaro marido destroza cosas y mujer escritora.

-Podéis besaros.

-Entonces se miraron ruborizados y se fueron acercando y acercando.

Al final se besaron apasionadamente. ¡Se habían casado!

Por supuesto todo eso fue grabado y fotografiado por Mira y Lisanna.

Después de eso hubo una fiesta para celebrar la unión.

Y, ¿quién sabe si de esa fiesta aparecerían nuevas parejas?

Porque eso era Fairy Tail, donde llegas herido de una misión y te casas a las pocas horas.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

_**Y así acaba esta loca loca historia un beso sayonaraaa.**_


End file.
